Ella and Me
by The Cat Charmer
Summary: Based on Cinderella (2015). A young woman moves to a new town with her mother and befriends a maid of cinders who was treated badly by her stepfamily. She learns about courage and kindness because of her. That girl is me.


There's always one thing people need in this world. Kindness and courage. I'm sure everyone was taught to be brave and be kind for yourself and your loved ones. Even I was taught to do that. But, the way I learned from that is something different from the rest of the people. I didn't learn it from mom and dad, teachers, grandparents, or even in stories. I learned it from a beautiful girl named Ella. Hi, I'm Aubrey and this is my story about me and the girl with a glass slipper.

It all started when my mom and I are moving to a new town to have a better life. Mom had everything to make our lives perfect by having working at the bakery. Plus, my uncle lives there with his two cats. There hasn't been a plague in the town at all, the villagers are nice heard from rumors, ruled by a nice King and his son, has nice weather, and many more positive things. We packed everything from our old and disgusting cottage to out carriage with my horse Lucky pulling it.

I was happy that I'm moving to a new town. I never liked the old one in the first place. The people are so mean to us and one called mom a women that only liked girls. Plus, the house is a disaster. We tried to clean it, make it look nice, decorate it, and redo it. But, it's still looks ugly. So, we had no choice but to sell it, hopefully an idiot would buy it. My cat Shadow has been sick a lot because of the bugs he's been catching. One time, he ate a cockroach and he threw up all over the place. So, hopefully Shadow would like the new house too.

Once we packed our things, we hit the road. Shadow has been crying the whole time, mostly because he doesn't like being in a box. I had his box with me in my lap the whole ride. Lucky didn't get spooked one bit, he's never spooked. He just walks through the forest and pays attention on what's in front of him. I was nervous about what my new house would look like. Is it ugly like the old one? Is it fancy? Does it have any bugs? I don't know, but I'll never know when I got there.

Finally after three long hours, we finally arrived at the village and it was perfect. It was like a marketplace with food for sale, people walking around looking fancy, chickens and goats are all over the place, and I see some soldiers from the palace looking for some criminals. I looked at every detail in this village from high and low, head to toe. "Like what you see?" Mom asked. "I sure do, mom. I'm glad we finally got a chance to move. I don't want you to be stressed out anymore." I replied. "Me too. Our new house is up ahead. Hold onto Shadow." Mom said. After looking at the village, we headed to our new house.

When we got there, it was a gorgeous house. It was like a cottage, but with two stories, a nicer roof, walls made out of concrete and brick, a stall for Lucky, and wait till you see what's on the inside. I opened the door and it was like no other. This cottage looked a lot better than my old one. The floors are shining, the fireplace is away from the ground so it won't catch on fire, the kitchen is open spaced, our rooms are beautiful, and everything else has everything we need. All that's left is to unpack.

I took my stuff up to my room to unpack and make it look nice. I also liked the fact that I have a window to look at what's going on. What I see is a huge chateau next to my house. I wonder someone rich lives there. I heard the rich guy is a traveler and gets lots of money from it for his family. I wonder if he has kids, hope they're not spoiled and mean. When I'm done unpacking, I should go over there and say hello. Hope mom will like them too.

Once mom and I are done unpacking everything, I immediately went off to the chateau and meet my new neighbors. I didn't need Lucky because the chateau is only minutes away, so I'll get there quick enough by running or walking. When I got there, I opened the gate and explored the entrance to the chateau. It was very beautiful since it has flowers, plants, statues, and a creepy garden gnome all over the place. Wait till mom sees this, she'll be in for a surprise.

After I explored everything, I knocked on the door. Then, I waited for someone to answer. I knocked again, but no one answered. I puffed in distressed and I took a peek in the window. The house is very beautiful on the inside, I wonder if the people who live here are beautiful too. "Hello?" I shouted out. Nothing replied. "Hello?" I shouted again. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just came to say hello! My mom and I just moved in here and we would like to say hi. Is anyone there?" Nothing answered.

So after a few minutes, I gave up and went home. I suddenly stopped when I hear a girl singing behind the chateau. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, it sounds like an angel or a bird. I was so curious about the singing that I decide to follow it. The voice lead me to a garden where fruits and veggies are grown. Nearby, there was a girl way older than me, she's probably in her early twenties. The girl was singing to four mice while feeding cheese and bread. What she was singing was very familiar. While I was listening to it, I immediately recognized the song. It was the same song mom sang to me when I was little. I'm sure her mother sung her that song too. How could I ever forget Lavenders Blue? I never forgot anything from my childhood.

I walked up to her and asked in a soft voice, "Excuse me?" She turned around and saw me with a warm smile on her face. "Hello." she replied. "Hi. I'm new to this place. My mom and I just moved her and it would be nice for me to make friends with you. If that's okay with you." I explained. The girl chuckled and said, "Thank you. I've never met a girl that's nervous about making a friend. I've done the same thing too." "Well, I've met people who hate me. That's why." I told her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, you'll make wonderful friends. We can be friends. My name is Ella. What's your name?" she said. "I'm Aubrey. It's nice to meet you, Ella. That's a pretty name." I said. "Thank you. I liked your name too. I've never heard of that name before." Ella said. "Well, my name is very rare. It's actually a boys name if you ask me." I laughed. Ella laughed with me too.

"So, is there anyone else in this house?" I asked Ella. "Yes. I live with my father and he's very kind, you'll love him. My mother died when I was little, but she told me the most important thing I have ever learned from her. Have courage and be kind. And I've been doing it since. We have servants who work here and they're nice too. Everyone is nice here." Ella explained. "That's because of the way you treat them. Usually, people who are rich are selfish and cruel. They don't care about poor people one bit. Not even a coin." I said. "That's not true. There are some rich people that are nice. I'm glad you moved here. You'll have a great time with me." said Ella. "Me too, Ella." I replied.

Suddenly, we hear horses galloping to the gate. It was Ella's father who just got home from his trip. "Hello, father." Ella shouted in glee as she hugs her father. "It's so good to see you again, Ella. Tell me, how have you been?" he said. "Oh, I would like you to meet someone. Father, this is Aubrey. She and her mother just moved here." Ella introduced me. I awkwardly waved at him. "She seems very lovely. I give you great wishes to you and your mother." he said to me. "Thanks. I'm grateful that I live next door." I replied. "You do? Wonderful." Ella asked.

"Ella, there's something I would like to have a word with you." said Ella's father as he leads her to the house. I followed her inside. We sat down in his office in a green comfy sofa. "So, what do you want to talk about, sir? Something important has happened in your job?" I guessed. "It's not that. Do you know Lord Tremaine?" he asked us. "I know him, what happened?" Ella asked her father. "He passed away." her father said in grief. Ella and I were silent for a moment. "Was he your boss?" I asked. "No. I married his widow, Lady Tremaine and she's going to live with us for a long time." he explained to us. "Uh, why did you have to marry her?" I asked. "Well, she and her daughter's need a place to stay and she wants to stay rich." Ella's father said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. "Yes, and I'm sure she'll make a wonderful mother for Ella." he said to me. "I'm very happy for you father. I hope she's nice." said Ella. "I hope so too." I muttered. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along with her just fine." said Ella as she wraps her arm around my shoulder. I chuckled at her in a nervous way.

Suddenly, we hear a carriage being pulled over in front of the house. "Ah, she's here." said Ella's father as he went to the carriage and opens the door. Inside the carriage is the beautiful, but vain Lady Tremaine. Ella smiled at her warmly as a sign of being welcomed and I did the same thing. But in my mind, I'm getting anxious on what this woman really does since Ella's father married her so quickly. I've been learning from stories that it takes a while to fall in love with someone and get married. I watch Lady Tremaine walk through the house and wonder a bit to see if this is perfect for her.

I warmed up a bit when I saw her cat that looks just like mine. I went over to touch the cat, but Lady Tremaine smacked my hand away. "What do you think you are doing, young lady?" she asked in a scolding way. "Nothing. I just liked your cat. He looks just like my cat, except fluffier and a chubby face." I said nervously. "Are you his other daughter? I thought he only has one." Lady Tremaine asked me. "Other daughter? No, I'm his neighbor, I just moved here." I said. "What is your name, peasant?" Lady Tremaine asked as she disgustingly looks at my short black dress. "My name is Aubrey, nice to meet you, Lady Tremaine." I introduced. "Don't call me that. Call me madam." she said in a cold way. "Madam? Okay then, whatever you say." I said as I went outside the door to help out Ella and her father.

I saw Ella talking to Lady Tremaine's daughters, Anastasia and Drisella. They seem nicer than her mother, I mean they don't have snobbish looks. To me, they're kinda childlike and somewhat dimwitted. I went to Ella so I can meet her new stepsisters. "I can tell these two are your stepsisters." I said. "Oh yes, they are. Aubrey, this is Anastasia and Drisella. Anastasia and Drisella, this is my neighbor Aubrey." Ella introduced me. "Hi." I said awkwardly. "Look at her outfit, it looks like she's wearing it for the dark ages." said Anastasia. "I agree, and her hair is greasy. Gross." said Drisella as she touches my hair and pulls it. "Hey, what's your big deal?! I said hi to you two and all you did is make fun of what I'm wearing and my hair! You know what, you guys are as cruel as your mother!" I shouted out. Ella's father heard me yell and went over to me. "Is everything alright, dear?" he asked. "Fine. Everything is just fine. I'm gonna go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ella." I huffed. "Ok, I'm sure your mother is worried enough already." said Ella. "I think she is too." I replied.

I waved goodbye to them and went on home. I was happy and angry at the same time. Happy because I befriended the sweetest girl I have ever met, her dad was nice to me, and her chateau is very beautiful both inside and out. Angry because of Ella's new stepmother, Lady Tremaine. Did you see the way she treated me? All I did was trying to pet her cat and all she did was smack my hand and calling me a peasant because of my dress. I always knew she was up to no good, even before I met her. It's kinda like those stories where the person you love is the bad guy and is after something you love more than anything. Then, there are her daughters. My god, they are just bullies. They even bullied Ella too, all because both of us don't dress as fancy as they and her mother do. I guess I was right about rich people being careless and selfish. This makes me grateful about me being rich. I know the king and the prince are rich, but they're nice from what I've heard.

When I got home, I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I sighed in relief that I'm finally home and I don't have to deal with Lady Tremaine or her daughters. I hear my cat enter my room and jumped on my bed. He nudged my shoulder and purrs the whole time. "Hello, Shadow kitty. How's mama's baby? You a good baby?" I said to him in a baby voice. It's how I talk to animals, especially my horse and my cat.

Then, I hear my mom enter the room, she probably knows I just got home. "Hi Aubrey." she said. "Hi mama." I replied. "Did you explore your new house? Or did you explore the outside?" Mom asked. "I loved the new house, much better than the old one. Plus, we have a nice neighbor." I told her. "So, you went to the neighbors house? That's nice. Who lives there?" Mom asked. "There's a really nice girl named Ella who lives there. She's a few years older than me, she has a beautiful chateau, lives with her father, her mom died, and she has a new stepmother and two stepsisters." I explained. "Wonderful. I'm glad you made a new friend. So, did you meet her stepmother and stepsisters?" Mom asked. "They hate me. They make fun of me because of my dress and thinks I'm a peasant. Ella's dad married Lady Tremaine, that's her stepmother. Her stepdaughters are Anastasia and Drisella. They're as bad as their mother." I explained. "Wow, really?" Mom asked. "Really really. Let's hope Ella will survive from them. Don't know what her dad was thinking." I told her. "Well, it's his decision. There's nothing you can do about it." Mom said. "I know, but still it doesn't sound like a good decision to make. You can't just marry a rich girl just because she lost her husband. What if they get a divorce a week later?!" I told her in a loud voice. "I don't know, honey. You'll just have to wait and see. All it takes is patience." Mom said. "Your right." I agreed.

That night, I was sleeping with my cat next to my knees thinking about Ella and her family. But, my sleep didn't last long when I hear really loud music and laughter coming from Ella's chateau. I groaned in annoyance as I got out of bed and looked at the window. What I saw were lights still on, a lot of carriages near the gates, and I totally realized that Lady Tremaine is behind all of this. I don't know what is wrong with this woman. But, I'll figure it out sooner or later. You know what? I'm going to figure it out tonight. So, I went downstairs, grabbed my magenta coat and boots, and out the door.

I angrily stomped through the chateau because I am sick and tired of Lady Tremaine. I'm sure Ella is annoyed by her. Probably not because she's kind to everybody, including bad people. I don't blame her, I like her personality and kindness, let's hope she keeps it. I'm grateful mom didn't wake up from the noise, I did tell her about the bad stuff about Lady Tremaine and her daughters. I don't want her to meet them, just for her safety.

When I arrived, the guests were having a blast with Lady Tremaine. They're drinking alcohol, playing cards, trading each other's money, and acting very stupid. But, where's Ella and her father? They should be here since it's there house and their letting this witch running this place. I walked around the house to find Ella's father and tell him what's going on. There was an office near a bedroom, probably it was her father's bedroom. The bedroom was empty, so I looked into his office. Finally, I found him in is office with his head on his desk.

I walked towards him to see if he's alright. He groaned as he got up and rubbed his head. When he saw me, he asked, "Miss Aubrey? What are you doing here late at night?" "Sorry to bother you, sir. It's just that this party keeps waking me up and I blame your new wife for it. Plus, she hates me." I explained. "It's fine. If she wants a party, I give it to her." said Ella's father. "Where's Ella?" I asked. "She's at the party, serving the guests some stupid alcohol. I need to speak to her." Ella's father replied. "Right now?" I asked. "Yes, now. I want to speak to both of you." said Ella's father. "Yes, sir. I'll get her right away." I said as I left his office and went back to the party to find Ella.

When I was looking for Ella, I was hiding in the crowds so that Lady Tremaine won't see me. If she sees me, she'll get me arrested for intruding. While I was behind a fat guy with a weird looking hat, I saw Ella being teased at by the stepsisters. I glared at them in anger because I hated when they bully me or Ella. To save her, I grabbed a glass of water from a waiter and threw it near them. They didn't hear the glass break because of the noise by the crowd. When they were walking away, they slipped and fell to the ground because of the water. I chuckled silently for that. Ella gasped out loud as she witnessed her stepsisters getting tripped.

I snuck behind her and grabbed her to the wall behind the party. "Aubrey? What are you doing here?" Ella asked. "Long story. Your dad wants to see us, I have a feeling this is important and serious." I told her. "He does? Ok." said Ella as she follows me to her father's office. We got there pretty quickly without Lady Tremaine spotting us.

I opened the door for Ella and we both walked in. "Ah, Ella. Just the girl I wanted to see." said Ella's father. "What is it father? Aubrey told me it's something important." said Ella. "Yes, I do. Have a seat." said Ella's father. We both sat down to have a talk. Ella's father took a deep breath and explained to us, "Girls, I'm going on a really long trip and I won't be back till next month. I want to tell you this before I tell your stepmother because you are the most important thing to me." "What do you want me to do, sir?" I asked. "You are going to watch over Ella and the house while I'm gone." Ella's father told me. "What about Lady Tremaine?" I asked. "Try and be nice to her. She's trying her best." he said. "Doesn't try to me." I muttered. "Now, do you two girls understand what you need to do?" Ella's father asked. Ella and I both nodded yes.

The next day, Ella's father is prepared to leave for his trip while Ella and I give him wishes that he'll make it there safe and sound. Lady Tremiane and her daughters watch over like stalkers, not making a single emotion. "I hope you make it there, sir. I promise to watch over the house for you with Ella." I promised. "I'm sure you will, my dear. Ella, is there anything I can give you while I'm away?" Ella's father asked. "I just wanted a flower from you." Ella said. "What about you, Miss Aubrey?" Ella's father asked me. "I don't need anything, sir. I got what I want right here." I told him. "How about I give you a butterfly necklace?" Ella's father said. "That sounds beautiful." I said to him.

After that, he's off to his trip saying goodbye to me and Ella. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" Ella shouted. "Have a good time! Hope you get there safe!" I shouted. Once he's off the road, Ella and I are in charge of the house. But, there's one major problem. Lady Tremaine. I have a feeling she's going to boss us around. Darn. The worst part is that the stepsisters are going to bully us.

When we got inside, Ella starts to cry because she's not going to see her father till another month. "Aw, Ella. Don't be sad, your dads going to come back. You'll see." I told her. "I hope so too." said Ella as she hugs me. "Maybe we should head to the living room." I said as we went to the living room just to relax.

While talking in the living room, Lady Tremaine walked up to us and sat down. "Can I help you?" I asked her. "Yes, I would like to have a word with both of you." said Lady Tremaine. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, stepmother." said Ella. "Don't call me that, dear. Madam will do." said Lady Tremiane in a cold voice. Ella was shocked about this. "Hey, that's what you told me when I first met you. Why are you doing this to us?" I asked. "Because I want to. From now on, you two will clean the house every day. As for you, Ella. Your new bedroom is in the attic." said Lady Tremaine. "What?" Ella asked in confusion. "Good, I'm glad we agreed on something. Now, get to work!" Lady Tremaine shouted as I immediately ran out of the room.

After that horrible discussion, Ella and I are now scullery maids for an unknown reason. Now Ella has to be moved to the attic, which is not a very good place to sleep. "I can't believe Lady Tremaine did this to you, Ella. A scullery maid in your own house! That can't be right." I complained as I carried most of Ella's stuff. "She was so nice to me, now she isn't." said Ella. "Well, she wasn't nice to me in the first place. Smacking my hand, calling me a peasant, letting her daughters bully me, giving me snobbish looks, and now forcing me to become a maid with you! It's a good thing she didn't separate me from my mom, that would be horrible." I complained. "I agree. I didn't know she did those bad things to you." said Ella as we finally reached to the attic and by the looks of it, it looks old and everything is falling apart. "Wow. Looks like this room is going to fall on something." I said sarcastically. Ella laughed on what I said. "That, I agree on." she said.

While unpacking, I hear little footsteps and squeaks coming from underneath. I opened the wood and I saw four mice. "Ella, we have a mice problem!" I shouted. "No, Aubrey. These are my friends. I would like you to meet Jacqueline, Teddy, Matilda, and Gus. Aren't they adorable?" said Ella as she introduced me to her mice friends. "They're cute. Better let them stay away from my cat. He likes chasing things." I said. "You have a cat?" Ella asked. "Yes, his name is Shadow. Also, I have a horse named Lucky." I replied. "Really? You have wonderful animals." said Ella. "Thanks. You have great animals too." I said.

"Ella! Aubrey!" The stepsisters called us. "Oh no." I muttered. "Your right, they do like to bully us." said Ella. "Told ya." I said. "Ella! I know you're up there! You better get down here and do your chores!" Drisella yelled. "Aubrey! You better not talk about your boring life! No one cares about your life or your future!" Anastasia yelled. I heard what she said as I whimpered. "Aubrey, don't cry." said Ella. "It's true. No one cares about my life. I was always surrounded by people who are selfish and uncaring." I cried. "ELLA! AUBREY!" The stepsisters yelled again. "We better get down there." Ella said as we went downstairs to face our worst nightmares.

Over the next few days, Ella and I have been doing nothing but chores while the stepfamily laugh at us. We did very horrible things like laundry, scrubbing the floors, dusting, saving the mice from the cat, mopping, sweeping, dressed in rags, being bullied by the stepsisters, clean the fireplace, eating leftovers from the stepfamily, listen to Drisella's awful singing, making my mom worried because I don't get home till after dinner, Lady Tremaine saying mean things to us like we're nothing but maids and we don't have lives, and the worst part is that we never get to do anything we want to do. But, the worst is yet to come.

One night, an old friend of Ella's father's came to the house to tell us the sad news. "I have very terrible news about your father, Miss Ella." he said. "Ella, what's going on?" I asked her as I swept the floors. "Your father, he got ill on the road. He passed on, miss. He wanted me to give this to you two." the man said as he gave us two flowers with a different color. I got a pink one and Ella got a blue one. "He died? During the trip? I thought he was going to be safe." I said in grief. Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters entered the room and heard the news. "What about the stuff he promised us?" Anastasia asked. "Forget about that, we are ruined. We have to figure out something to keep us rich." said Lady Tremaine. "Thank you very much. Have a goodnight." said Ella. "Get home safe." I said.

Ella closed the door and falls to the floor crying. I went to her and hugged her in comfort. I was very sad about his death, even though I just knew the guy and he offered me to watch over the house with his daughter. Now, the house in user control by Lady Tremaine. I thought this place was beautiful both inside and out, but now it's not, it's ugly on the inside because of the person who owns it. I hated Lady Tremaine more than ever that night. She didn't care about Ella's father's death, she only cares about being rich, she got rid of every servant in the chateau except for me and Ella, she became colder and more careless, and wants Ella and I to suffer for nothing.

One day, I was on my way to the chateau getting ready for another dreadful day with the stepfamily. When I was about to get to the gate, I saw Ella running away. "Ella?" I muttered to myself. I was wondering where she was going and I believe she has enough of Lady Tremaine's wicked ways. To follow her, I grabbed my horse Lucky and went after her. Lucky wasn't a very fast horse, but at least he's trying to catch up. "Ella!" I shouted out.

Ella heard me call her and stopped her horse. "Aubrey?" she asked. "Hey, Ella. What's going on? Why are you running away?" I asked. "I'm not running away, I'm just taking a ride to calm myself." Ella explained. "What happened? It was Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, it was them. This morning, I was sleeping on the fire place because it was so cold last night and I was covered in ash. Because of it, they called me Cinderella and they wouldn't let me eat breakfast with them." Ella cried. "That's horrible. At least I still call you Ella." I said. Ella smiled.

Then all of the sudden, an enormous stag ran towards us and spooked our horses. "Whoa whoa whoa!" I said, calming down Lucky. Ella did the same thing to her horse. The stag looked like he was in danger. "What's it doing?" I asked. Ella noticed that hunters were nearby and are hunting this stag in front of us. "Run. Quickly, they'll catch you. Go go." Ella said to the stag. The stag ran as fast as he could to get away from the hunters. Ella and I followed him so won't get caught and killed. "Why would they hunt a beautiful deer?" Ella asked. "Probably for the meat and his head as a decoration. Sorry that I scared you." I said.

While following the stag, a young man was following us and was curious on what we're doing. "Uh, Ella. I think we have a stalker." I said. Ella turned around and saw him too. "Keep running." Ella told me. So, we did. But, the young man managed to catch us instead of the stag. "What are you young ladies doing here?" he asked us. "We're saving a stag from you. Now, back off!" I yelled. "Well, it has to be done." he said to us. "Just because you do it doesn't mean it has to be done." Ella said. "You're right." he said.

"Who are you anyway? Since you were stalking us?" I asked in a concerned way. "Well, they call me Kit. I am an assistant in the palace." Kit introduced himself. "Kit? That's a cute name." I said. "You live in the palace?" Ella asked. "Yes, I do. I hope I'll see you again, miss." said Kit as he went back to his hunting party. Ella and I went to a different way to the village.

There, we were wondering around talking about Kit and his love at first sight with Ella. "I'm telling you, Ella. That Kit fella likes you. Did you see the way he looked at you?" I told her. "I might have feelings for him too. I love his eyes, they're so blue." said Ella. "I like them too, they look like my eyes." I said. "Yes, you do have beautiful blue eyes." said Ella. "At least you feel better from this morning." I said. "Me too." Ella agreed.

While walking through the marketplace, they're some royal guards announcing a very important event. We watched a man with a long scroll and he says in a powerful and loud voice. "Hear ye, hear ye. I hearby announcing by his royal highness to a ball. The ball will be at the palace tonight and every maiden in the kingdom is to attend!" Ella and I were so excited about the ball tonight that I have to tell my mom.

We ran to my house to tell mom everything about it. "Hey sweetie." Mom said. "Hey mom, this is Ella. The girl I've been talking you about. Ella, this is my mom." I introduced Ella. "It's nice to meet you, Ella. I'm Aubrey's mom. You're very pretty." Mom said to Ella. "Thank you." Ella said as she feels Shadow nudging her legs and purring. "Uh, who's this? Is this your cat?" Ella asked as she pets my cat. "That's Shadow, don't worry he's really friendly. He gets along with everybody. He's much better than Lady Tremiane's cat." I said. "I can see that." Ella said.

"So, did you two come here for a play date?" Mom asked. "No, the main reason why we came here is to tell you that there's a ball tonight at the palace and every maiden is invited." I explained. "Really? That's amazing! It would be great if we go to the ball together." Mom said. "What about Ella?" I asked. "She has to talk to her stepmother about it." Mom said. "But, Lady Tremaine is mean to me. What if she refuses to let me go there?" Ella asked. Mom thought for a moment and said, "Well, do you have a dress on your own?" Ella nodded yes. "Great. You can come with us." Mom said. "That's perfect. Thank you, Aubrey. You have a wonderful mother. I'll get ready as soon as possible." said Ella as she leaves my house to get ready. "I guess that means we have to get ready too." I said. "Let's get to it now." Mom said as she pulls out beautiful, but not fancy dresses. As long we have perfect dresses, we're going.

Once the ball has arrived, mom and I are ready to go. All that's left is to wait for Ella. "Aubrey, why don't you go get Ella? I'm sure she's ready too." Mom said. "I'll get her, mom. It'll take a minute." I said as I got out of the carriage to get Ella for the ball. I know that Ella really wanted to go is to see Kit again. I want to see him too, since he's nicer than any hunter around. Hunters can be mean in my opinion, because I love animals.

When I arrived at the chateau, I saw Lady Tremaine and her daughters dressed in beautiful gowns. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your job?" Lady Tremaine scolded. "Hey, I'm just here to pick up Ella. She's going to the ball with me." I told her. The stepsisters laughed at me for it. But, they stopped when they saw Ella coming down the steps with a pretty pink dress she made for herself. "I'm ready to go to the ball, Aubrey." she said. I went to her and said, "You look amazing tonight." "Thank you, it was my mothers." Ella said back.

"Wait, you two are going together? In those hideous dresses?" Anastasia asked. "Hey!" I yelled. "Indeed, I agree with her. You two will not go to the ball. Ella will disgrace my daughters, including this Aubrey who always glares at them." said Lady Tremaine as she rips off my piece of blouse on my dress. "Why would you do that? After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat me?!" I yelled. "Girls, why don't you rip hers and Ella's dresses too?" Lady Tremaine asked. Drisella and Anastasia ripped Ella's dress and mine, completely ruined. "Now, you can't disgrace my daughters. You two are nothing but servant girls and that is who you'll always be." said Lady Tremaine in a cold voice as she and her daughters left the house.

When they were about to leave, I tried to go after them. But because of my dress being too long, I tripped in the mud. Ella went to me to help me up. "Are you okay, Aubrey?" she asked. "No, both physically and emotionally. They ruined our chance to see Kit. Mom is going to be upset about this." I told her. Ella starts to cry. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry. I tried to have courage and be kind." she cried.

We walked out of the chateau to see my mom and I know what she's going to say. When she saw us with our dresses torn, she gasped out loud. "What happened?" she asked. "Lady Tremaine hurt our feelings and her daughters ruined our dresses." I explained. "Oh honey, that's terrible. I don't know what to do with your dresses." Mom said. "I don't know either. It's hopeless. We'll never go to the ball. Lady Tremaine is right, we're nothing but servant girls." I said sadly.

Suddenly, an old beggar woman came to us slowly and asked us, "Excuse me, ladies. Why are you standing there for? Don't you have a ball to go to?" "Who are you and how did you know we're going to the ball?" I asked. "Well, my dear. You see." she said as she transforms into a beautiful Fairy Godmother. "Oh my goodness." Mom said. "Are you really?" Ella asked. "Yes, I am. Ta da." the Fairy Godmother said. "So, are you really going to help us get to the ball?" I asked. "Of course I will, girlie. But first, I need a pumpkin." said Fairy Godmother as she looks into the garden to find a pumpkin. Luckily, she found one and casted a spell on it.

The pumpkin got bigger and bigger until it was transformed into a beautiful golden carriage. "Wow, that is cool." Mom said. "I agree, it's beautiful." Ella said. "But I'm not done yet. You need horses, a driver, and two carriage men." said Fairy Godmother. She found Ella's mice friends and turned them into horses, four pretty white ones. "Hey, do they still squeak even if they're horses?" I asked. "Probably not." Fairy Godmother told me. Then, she finds a goose and tuns him into a human so he can drive the carriage. "I can't drive, I'm a goose." he said. "Man, wish you have a Fairy Godmother, Aubrey." Mom said. "But, I already have one, and she's right here." I told her. Finally, she found two lizards and turned them into humans so they can help Ella getting in and out of the carriage. "Awesome!" I shouted. "Perfect, now you're ready to go to the ball." said Fairy Godmother.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What?" Fairy Godmother asked. "Our dresses. They need to be fixed." Ella told her. "Oh don't worry, It'll be done in seconds. Let's start with you, Miss Aubrey." said Fairy Godmother as she transforms my dress into a beautiful pink dress with flowers on it. There is a pink rose in my hair as a decoration. "Wow. It's so beautiful, I love it." I said. "Oh, you really do look gorgeous sweetheart." Mom said as she hugs me. "Thanks mom. Your turn, Ella." I said.

"Oh, yes. I couldn't forget about you." said Fairy Godmother as she transforms Ella's dress into a gorgeous blue dress with butterflies on the top. "That is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! It's much better than mine!" I said. "It's beautiful!" Ella said. "Yay, now we're ready to go." Mom said. "Just a minute." said Fairy Godmother. "What now?" I asked impatiently. She looks at Ella's shoes and told her to take them off. Then, she made her a beautiful pair of glass slippers. "Are they made of glass?" Ella asked. "Yes, but you'll find them really comfortable." said Fairy Godmother.

So, Mom, Me, and Ella went to our carriages, but Fairy Godmother warned us about the spell before we leave. "Just a reminder, the spell will only last till midnight and everything will be back the way it was before. Remember, leave at midnight." she said. "Midnight." Ella said. "Well remember!" I shouted. Then we're off to the ball. I waved at Fairy Godmother to say thank you. "Here we go." Mom said. "I know, this is going to be exciting." I said.

When we got there, the whole palace was crowded and full of lights. The fireworks were going off by the lakes, carriages were on the sides of the entrance, many people are going into the castle, and everything else is just plain beautiful. "I've never been into a castle before, it looks beautiful." Mom said. "I know, wait till you see what's on the inside." I said. We both got out of the carriage and walked upstairs to the ballroom, but I stopped when I saw Ella.

I walked towards her and asked, "Whats wrong, Ella? Aren't you excited?" "I am excited, Aubrey. It's just that, I can't believe I'm finally here. It's been my dream to go to the palace." Ella told me. "It is? Well, your dream has come true. Come on, everyone's waiting." I said as I let her follow me to the castle. We wondered through the hallways and into the ballroom. I let Ella go in first since she wants this more than me.

Once everyone saw her, they were in awe as she was the beauty of the night. Ella walked downstairs while everyone was looking at her. I followed her to the steps, but got skittish when the people saw me too. Nervous, I walked quickly towards my mom and acted natural. "Why'd you stop?" Mom whispered. "Comforting Ella." I answered. "Ok." Mom said.

Suddenly, Kit arrived to the ballroom to have his first dance. "Hey, he looks like the guy who met us in the forest." I muttered. He walked towards Ella and said, "Its you." "You're the prince?" Ella asked. "Yes, I'm a prince. I'm sure your sister is surprised too. Shall we?" said Kit as he takes her by the waist and leads to the center. I was surprised that Kit told her that he's a prince. I've never met a prince before, and he's nice like in stories I read about. Kit waved at me like he recognizes me. I waved him back.

Once they went to the center of the ballroom, the music changed into a soothing calm tone. Ella and Kit put their arms around each other and started dancing. Everyone watches as Ella twirls in her big dress and dances around the room with the prince. I gave her a thumbs up for having her dream coming true. Finally, their dance was over and everyone clapped.

Then, they all joined in and danced along with them. Mom is letting me dance with them in the crowd. I went towards Ella and Kit to congratulate them. "You did it, Ella. You got the man of your dreams!" I said. "It's so nice to see this woman's sister." said Kit as he took my hand and kissed it. "Sister? I'm not her sister, I'm her friend, a new neighbor. My names Aubrey." I introduced. "Well, it's nice to meet you Aubrey. Care to join us?" said Kit. "Really? Ok." I said as I followed the lovely couple.

Kit lead us to a secret garden where no one has been to. "Wow, what is this place?" I asked. "This is my garden. No one comes here except me. Now, I'm letting you two enjoy a nice evening with me, especially you my love." Kit explained as he looks at Ella. "I really enjoy this place." said Ella. Kit allows her to sit on the swing and push her whiles she's swinging. Ella was laughing like she was having a good time. I smiled at them. "Your turn, Aubrey." Kit said. I sat on the swing and pushes me to let me go up and down. "Wheee!" I shouted. Kit and Ella laughed as they watch me have fun. I stopped so I can watch them have their first kiss.

But all of the sudden, the clock was going 'bing bong' and it read almost midnight. "Uh, Ella. We should go." I said. Ella saw the clock too and made a run for it. I followed her so I can catch up to her. I went back to the ballroom to get my mom. "We have to go, it's almost midnight." I told her. "Really? Oh my gosh, you're right. The spell doesn't last long." Mom said as we both ran away from the ballroom and into the entrance. Ella ran as fast as she could, but accidentally dropped her glass slipper. I went over to get it, but didn't since the duke is after us and I have to run from him. We all went into our carriages and left the castle quickly. I turned around and saw the duke and his men chasing us. "Can this carriage go any faster? We have company!" I shouted.

Once we got through the gate, it closed all the way and the duke couldn't make through. "Yeah!" I shouted. But suddenly, it's already midnight. I noticed my dress and my flower went back to normal. "Uh oh." I muttered. Then, I noticed Ella's carriage, horses, and carriage men turning back to normal. The carriage turned back into a pumpkin and it exploded, making Ella fall to the ground and her mice going to her in fear. Mom and I stopped the carriage so we can get Ella.

"Ella, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. "I'm fine. Oh, you should see the way I d aced with him. He was so romantic." Ella said. "I had a great time too. Hey, you still have your glass slipper." I said, pointing at her foot. Ella took her glass slipper off her foot and puts her mice in it. "It's like a dream, better than a dream." she said. "That's because it happened in reality." Mom said. We gave her a ride back to the chateau and dropped her off. Then, mom and I went back home to rest for tomorrow.

The next day, I got up early because of work and didn't like it since I was really tired. I tried to stay awake, but this is what happens when I stay up till midnight. I'm sure Ella is sleepy too. Probably not, because she's so happy about dancing with Kit. My cat did everything to get me out of the bed this morning like meowing, making biscuits, purring, biting my hand, and sleeps on my back.

After a lazy morning, I slowly walked towards the chateau to see Ella and get back to work. I yawned really loud as I opened the door. When I went inside, Anastasia and Drisella were in front of me like they're mad at me. "Where were you? You're late." Drisella yelled. "Sleeping in. I was helping a friend of mine all night last night. Boy, was I tired." I said. "You're lying." Drisella said. "Why'd you say that?" I asked. "Because we saw you and the mysterious princess hanging out with the prince!" Anastasia yelled. "That wasn't me, that was a different girl that looks like me. I never wear flowers on my hair." I lied as I laughed nervously. Anastasia and Drisella glared at me like palace guards.

So, they grabbed me and took me to the attic where Ella and Lady Tremaine are. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Here she is, mother. She was with the mysterious princess last night." Anastasia said as she and her sister threw me in front of her. "What is the big deal about me and Ella spending time with the prince?! I was just having a good time!" I yelled. "Well, your good time ruined our future!" Lady Tremaine yelled. "Ella, what is going on? What is she talking about?" I asked. "I was thinking of the same thing. She found my glass slipper and she forced me to make her head of the royals if I marry Kit." Ella explained. "Oh, do hush." said Drisella.

"Why don't I tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman who fell in love with a man and had a happy life with him. But, her husband died and she had to marry again for the sake of her daughters. The second husband died as well. So, she has no wealth and she lived unhappily ever after. Now, tell me yours." Lady Tremaine explained. I gave her an angry glare and knows what's going on. "Oh, I see what's going on. You're jealous of me and Ella being happy and you want us to suffer because you're not." I said. "You are smart, my dear and you are going to give me whatever I want." Lady Tremaine told me.

I know I can't do that. Only good hearted people get what they want, not heartless beasts like her. "No." I said. "What did you say?" Lady Tremaine asked as she went towards me. "No. You are not getting what you want. You've been bullying me and Ella, making us servants, and trying to ruin our dreams. People like you deserve nothing." I explained. Lady Tremiane gave me a glare and said, "Very well then." She went to the wall and smashed Ella's shoe to pieces. Ella and I gasped in horror. "Why are you so cruel? I tried to be kind to you, and this is how you repay me?" Ella asked in tears. "Look at you. So innocent and I." said Lady Tremaine as she locks the door and leaving us. Ella and I tried to open the door, but it was locked tight.

"She was jealous of us? Because of our happiness?" Ella asked. "I think so, since she hates us so much." I said. "What are we gonna do? I'll never be with Kit, the glass slipper was my only chance to see him again." Ella cried. "There's gotta be another way. It can't be just the shoe." I said. That gave Ella an idea. "You're right. Aubrey, you have to go get him." she said. "Wait. You want me to go get Kit to save us?" I asked on confusion. "Yes. Now hurry. I don't want stepmother to notice you escaped." Ella said.

I went to the window and opened it. "Wish me luck, Ella. I promise I'll be back with the prince." I said. Nervous about jumping down since I'm a bit skittish of heights, I take deep breaths and readies my legs. Finally, I jumped down from the attic to a wagon of feathers and slides off quickly. Ella looked down to see if I'm okay. I waved at her as a sign that I made it. Ella sighed in relief and waved back. I looked both ways to make sure Lady Tremaine and her daughters won't see me. So, I used a pile of feathers and a white bag to disguise myself, I have to escape somehow.

I sneaked out from the garden of the chateau without being caught. Safe and sound at last. Now what I have to do now is to get my horse and head to the palace. I whistled for Lucky to come over here to give me a ride. Lucky came to me and nuzzled me as he was saying hello. "I missed you too, Lucky. But, we have to go to the palace. Ella is in danger and Kit is the only person that can save her. I know I'm not the hero, but I'm doing this just for her." I told him as I hopped onto my horse and told him to gallop. Lucky ran as fast as he could to get to the palace.

When we got there, the gate was unexpectedly open and no guards on sight. Curious, I looked around to see if anyone is there including Kit. I walked up the stairs and knocks on the door. A servant opens it and asked, "How may I help you?" "Yes, is the prince here? I really would like to talk to him." I asked. "He's here. He's at the throne room with the duke and the captain. Follow me." the servant said as he leads me to the throne room.

"Wait here." the servant said as he went inside the throne room first to talk to Kit. "Your majesty, you have a visitor." he said. "Who is it?" Kit asked. "It's a young woman with short dirty blonde hair and a coral dress." the servant explained to him what I look like. "Send her in." said Kit. "As you wish, your majesty." said the servant as he lets me into the throne room. Kit recognizes me immediately. "Aubrey!" he shouted as he hugs me." "Kit!" I shouted back. "I'm so glad you're here. Is something wrong?" Kit asked. "Yes, it's the girl you fell in love with last night. Her name is Ella and she's in great danger. She sent me to come get you, so you can save her from her wicked stepmother." I explained. Kit gasped in shock and said, "We have to leave immediately if she needs me that much. I have to see her again." I smiled.

So, Kit and I went to the chateau with guards by our side just in case. "Are you sure this is the place?" Kit asked. "I'm sure. Since when do I ever lie to a prince?" I said. "You never lie to me. You're a good girl." said Kit. We both got off our horses and picks up the glass slipper. Kit knocks on the door and let's me hide behind him. "Wear the cloak. I don't want her to see you." he said as he gave me a cloak to disguise myself. It was much better than the other disguise.

Lady Tremaine opens the door real wide and said, "Oh, your highness. I've been expecting you." "Yes, I am here to see if this glass slipper fits one of your daughters." Kit explained. "Please, come on in." said Lady Tremaine as she lets me, Kit, and the duke in. Luckily, she didn't recognize me. Anastasia and Drisella immediately went to Kit and I can tell they really want to be a princess. I already know they're not going to be princesses, Ella is going to be the princess. But, how am I going to rescue her and prove her to Kit? I guess I'll have to wait for the stepsisters to be done with the shoe.

A few minutes later, I saw Anastasia trying in the shoe and it didn't fit because her foot was too big. The same thing happened to Drisella, her foot was a bit bigger than her sister's. I ticked at them silently for their pity. "Are there any other young maidens in your house, ma'am?" Kit asked. "I'm afraid not, your highness." Lady Tremaine lied. "Well, there is one more maiden in this house." I said. "Who?" Lady Tremaine asked me. "She's up there. Follow me." I said as I led everyone to the attic where Ella is being held captive.

There, we can hear her sing Lavenders Blue. "I know that voice." said Kit. "I told you it's her." I whispered. "What are you talking about? How did you know about this?" Lady Tremaine asked in fear. "Because." I said as I revealed myself to her by removing my cloak. Lady Tremaine gasped. "I told the prince everything about last night and the girl in the shoe." I said. "How dare you?!" Lady Tremaine yelled. I grabbed the keys from her and unlocked the door so Ella can get out.

Once I opened the door, Ella saw me and hugs me tight. "Oh, Aubrey. I knew you could do it. I'm so glad you're safe." she said. "Me too." I said. "So, you must be Ella." said Kit as he enters the room. "Kit." said Ella. "I forbid this! I am her mother, and I demand you to not try on that shoe!" Lady Tremaine shouted. "You'll never be my mother." said Ella. "It's true. She is her stepmother, but never acted like a real mother. Deep inside, she is a cold, heartless, witch." I said to Kit. "You're right. You were right all along." said Kit.

Kit allows Ella to try on the shoe and it fits. I jumped up and down in glee. "It fits." Kit whispered. "Indeed it does." said Ella. The three of us walked down stairs towards the entrance in happiness. But before we go, Anastasia and Drisella ran towards us shouting, "Ella! Aubrey! We're very sorry the way we treated you." I smiled at them, as a sign of forgiveness. Ella looked up and saw Lady Tremaine looking disgraced. "I forgive you." she said as the three of us left the chateau for good.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters left the kingdom for good, never to be seen again. She fears that she could be arrested for her crimes. At least Ella and I forgave her, but she didn't accept our forgiveness. We never worried about her anymore.

A month later, it was the day of Kit and Ella's wedding. It was the happiest day of our lives. As for me, they made me head of the royals as a gift for helping them find their love for each other. Mom had plenty of money thanks to me and she was happier than ever. Don't worry, I still live with her.

The three of us looked at the pictures of their parents. "Wish they known each other." said Ella. "Me too." said Kit. "Come on, guys. Everyone's waiting for you." I said. We all walked out to the balcony and waved to the crowd. I waved like a crazy person because I was so excited. "Hi everybody!" I shouted. "This is it. Together forever, my queen." said Kit. "My king." said Ella as they kissed.

And so, Ella and Kit became king and queen of their kingdom, and we're the best monarchs they ever had. All because they had courage and kindness. And, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
